In line skates have become very popular in the last ten years or so, almost completely replacing traditional roller skates as the preferred form of wheeled skates. These skates are enjoyed by a broad cross section of the population for general recreational use, and by specialized other groups for such activities as trick and acrobatic skating, and hockey and other athletic activities.
One problem encountered by virtually all users of in line skates is the lack of an effective brake system. While prior art brake systems exist for in line skates and roller skates, such systems tend to be simplistic and have major limitations. For example, the brake system typically provided on in line skates consists of a hard rubber pad attached to the back of the skate frame. Through the flexing of the skater's ankle, the pad is brought into contact with the ground and a crude braking is effectuated. While the more athletic and talented skaters seem to effectively brake in most circumstances by bringing the brake pad into contact with the ground, less experienced skaters may find the brake pad workable only at slow speeds.
Another method of braking involves dragging one skate, turned 90 degrees to the direction of travel, behind the skate bearing the skater's weight and pointed in the direction of travel. Disastrous falls can occur however when the skate being dragged is not properly positioned and the wheels roll the skate away from the desired path at an unexpected angle.
A further method of braking sometimes used is to skate in a zig-zag or slalom pattern, with a braking action occurring in each turn. Additionally, some after market systems have employed a cable with one end attached to a brake device on the skate, and the other end coupled to a hand-held actuator. Upon engaging the actuator the cable forces a brake pad to contact a skate wheel or the ground.
In light of the shortcomings of prior art brake systems for in line skates, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved, more reliable and safer brake system for in line skates.